What do you want from life'
by LuciaDuvant
Summary: aka Episode 67a. This follows on from Ichigo pouncing on Renji in Episode 67. rated M incase of later chapters. Ichigo has to tell Renji how much he loves him, but how easy can it be?
1. Truth

'What do you want from life?' also entitled 'Episode 67a' by Lucia Duvant 

DISCLAIMER: Bleach and all characters therein are not owned by me, I'm just borrowing them for the duration of this fic. If they were owned by me - I'd have Renji! (tyvm goodbye lol)

* * *

Part 1 

"What?"  
"..."  
"What are you looking at me like that for?"  
"..."  
"You frickin' pounced on me in the corridor and now your saying nothing?"

Renji looked at him again. Ichigo got up, "doesn't matter, I'm going home." Renji caught his arm, "you really want to undress me?" Ichigo shrugged out of his grasp and walked off. Things hadn't gone well, he was in two minds what he actually wanted/meant. Did he want Renji only out of his body or out of his clothes too? The latter was very tempting and over the last few months that idea had been in his thoughts constantly. But however much he thought about it, his mind wandered to Renji's chest - a 6-pack in action and something like that was impossible to ignore. But how could he tell Renji that he liked him like that?

Renji sat and watched him leave, it was impossible to talk to Ichigo when he was like this, and persuing the matter further at this point, would only increase tension.  
"Hey Renji, what's up?" Rukia sat down next to him. "That was a bit of a display in class today, you speak to him about it?" Renji shook his head, "I tried, but he was saying nothing. I think he's trying to forget it happened. I wish he'd talk to me and tell me what he wants."  
Rukia smiled, "but what do you want, Renji? You've always been strong and you know your mind. Do you like him that much?" Renji looked away, "is it that obvious? Maybe I'm putting him in a position that's hard for him to decide. What should I do Rukia?" She kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "Give him time, there's alot he needs to realise, plus I'll have a word with him for you - I'll drop some subtle hints." Renji looked shocked "Rukia - no!" She grinned at him, "ok, then if you're sure - but that means you have to speak to him yourself." She took his hand "Let's go back to the store - I'm sure you're hungry." It was true he was - but he wasn't sure what for.

Ichigo got home and laid on his bed, his thoughts were worrying him. What the hell was he thinking? 'Renji must be thinking I'm a pure idiot after that position I put him in today - and why there and then - infront of the class?' He put his hands over his eyes, he knew he was an idiot, and then Kon went and made the day worse.  
"Did he tell you? Did he? Did he?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"That he likes you."  
"Huh?...What?...Who?" he sat up sharply "Kon, what are you talking about?"  
Kon jumped up and down on the window sill, "Renji's got the hots for you!"  
"..."  
"He told me not to say anything, but I can tell that its breaking his heart that you've not noticed him and..."  
Ichigo picked up Kon and zipped him up in a bag muffling the sound.  
'Damn', he thought, "that's why he was trying to talk to me about the incident' Well, if he felt the same way as Renji did then it should make it easier, but how does one broach such a subject... ah! Training!  
He unzipped the bag and pulled Kon out "Hey what you doing?" Kon protested as Ichigo felt inside the mouth for the pill and popping it quickly as Kon looked down at his body, "Oh no, not again!"  
"I'm going Training," Ichigo said as he hopped out of the window.  
"Ah, Training with Renji!" Kon called after him with a grin on his face.

It didn't take Ichigo that long running over the rooftops to get to the store. Rukia was in the yard and was surprised to see him arrive "Ichigo?" he stopped briefly to talk to her "I want to do some Training" he walked inside and went into the basement.  
Rukia was a bit surprised with his attitude, she had seen all kinds of moods of Ichigo, but this was a new one. She walked back into the store and into the living area. "That was Ichigo, he's gone to do some training" There was a twinkle in Renji's eyes. "Ha, I'll go and see if I can help him on his way!" He got up and attempted to leave his faux body, "I hate this thing, why is it so difficult to get in and out of?"

Ichigo was concentrating. What should he say to Renji when he turns up? Maybe he should have left this a bit longer, so he could think about it and prepare his words better, but as they say, there's no time like the present and situation could only get worse if left. But what if Renji doesn't turn up? Maybe he should've told Rukia that he wanted Renji to help with the training - how would Renji know otherwise? Then he remembered Kon earlier _'Renji's got the hots for you!'_ So as soon as Rukia mentioned that he had arrived, then Renji would probably be making excuses to turning up for Training too - and sure enough, he arrived.

Renji stood infront of Ichigo, his robes open to the waist, showing that gorgeous chest of his off. He looked Ichigo in the eyes, "we need to talk."  
Ichigo wasn't ready for such an upfront conversation, he still hadn't decided what to say, he needed more time.  
"I came here for training," he said stubbonly.  
"Fine, we'll talk first, THEN you can train, IF you feel you need to." Renji tried to be forceful. "What the hell is going on Ichigo? You pounce me in school, you want toundress me infront of the class, yet you don't want to talk to me about it. Well?"  
Ichigo made to move past him, but Renji grabbed his arm. "No, we are going to talk about this." He pulled Ichigo round to face him.  
"Renji get off me", Ichigo snarled.  
"NO" and he held his grasp.  
"I WILL fight you", Ichigo was trying to buy time to think of something to say to him, but it seemed that in the current situation, time was running out. He tried to pull away again, but Renji pulled him closer and their lips met.  
Ichigo was stunned, even this brief contact shocked him, and he slumped down on a rock.  
"Now can we talk?" Renji sounded impatient.

* * *

TBC 

Comments please on part 1. Part 2 is currently work-in-progress.


	2. Feelings

Bleach - what do you want from life aka Episode 67a - PART 2 

Read the 1st chapter for the disclaimer.

* * *

There was no way that Ichigo could get out of this without talking to Renji. The look he gave Renji was one of exhaustion. "Fine, we'll talk - but I can't guarantee that I'll tell you what you want to hear!"

Ichigo got up and paced around. "Renji, is it true"  
"Is what true"  
Dare he use the wording Kon said, he grimaced slightly, the way Kon said it sounded cheap and kiddy-like.  
"Well? You gonna talk to me? Ichigo - are you listening"  
"Konsaysyoulikeme" Ichigo mumbled. There... he'd said it. But why was Renji looking at him like he was a fool?  
"What did you say? Stop mumbling and talk to me."  
How hard could it be to tell him out loud - Ichigo took a deep breath.  
"Renji, I like you."  
"That's nice. I like you too, at times, when you're not being pig-headed!"  
"Fine if you're gonna be like that I'll not say anything!" Ichigo was riled by Renji's retort.  
Renji grabbed Ichigo's shoulders, and started massaging them "Hey calm down, too much tension will make you stressed, don't take it too personally, I was having a laugh."  
"So you don't like me?" Ichigo was now confused.  
"No, I meant I was having a laugh about the pigheadedness. Of course I like you, what type of question is that."  
Ichigo looked at the floor and shuffled his feet.  
"Kon says you got the hots for me." There, he'd finally said it and Renji didn't say he was an idiot, instead he said something that seemed to calm Ichigo.  
"Yeah I do," Renji said softly. "Is this a problem for you? I don't want to cause you any hassle."  
Ichigo shrugged away from his touch, and walked a few steps away. He turned to look at Renji.  
"Its difficult. I can't express my feelings very well. I do like you alot, but at the moment I'm unsure what to do."  
Renji walked up to him and held him close. "We'll take it slowly, see how you feel. They'll be no rush and no pressure." Ichigo rested his head on the other man's shoulder. This was a side of Renji he had not seen before, and he kinda liked it.

Rukia smiled to herself and withdrew her head from the basement trapdoor. Things were going well, but she had to find a way to make Ichigo more open with his feelings.

* * *

TBC

Sorry its so short. Bit of a mind-block on this one. I guess I have too many fics ongoing. Will be posting more fics when I get them typed up.


	3. Embarassment

Part 3 

School the next day was unbearable for Ichigo, to be in such a close proximity to Renji, and not been able to do anything. He knew he needed to sort things out, and he would prefer it if people left him alone. Rukia was getting to be annoying.

"So what did you and Renji talk about last night?"  
"We didn't talk, we were training."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yes really."  
"That's not what I heard."

So Renji had spoken about it to Rukia. Ichigo got up and stormed out. This was just what he didn't need. His feelings were not something to blab to the school about, and he expected better from some people, especially not from the man he loved. He needed to speak to Renji, he just needed to find him.

Renji was on the roof, alone, staring into the distance. It took Ichigo long enough to find him and by that time, Ichigo was seething. His anger had overtaken any other emotions that he felt.

"Hi Ichigo."  
"What did you tell her?"  
"Tell who?"  
"Rukia, she knows that we were talking rather than training last night."  
"Calm down Ichigo, I didn't tell her anything. I haven't spoken to her about you at all today. She was probably assuming something and thought she'd ask you to see if you would tell her anything or to get any juicy gossip from you."

Ichigo felt like a real fool. If this was the case then he'd fallen for her trick - hook, line and sinker, and the way he'd acted would've made her know for certain that something was going on.  
"I'm an idiot." He said out loud to no one in particular. "Now she definitely knows something's going on."  
"But do you care what others think?" Renji said behind him. "Why should you? It's your life, not theirs. If they do have a problem with it, they aren't very good friends."  
This was good advice; Ichigo was so worried about other people's thoughts on the matter that he had forgotten about his own.  
"Well I don't think I care what they think, but..." Ichigo was unsure himself as he was getting quite confused.  
"In fact, lets see what other people think," Renji said with a mischievous grin on his face. Grabbing Ichigo by the arm, he dragged him down to the school grounds.  
"No, Renji, let go!" Ichigo was worried what was going to happen. He had every right to be. The grounds were busy; it was lunchtime and such a nice day everyone was sat outside. Renji pulled Ichigo into a open space.  
"This'll do," he grinned at Ichigo.  
"Wha...?" but didn't get chance to finish his sentence, as Renji grabbed him and started snogging him. It was shock at the time, everything happened so quickly, then Ichigo became aware of a large crowd gathered around them, it gave him a déjà vu feeling, and he wasn't enjoying it. He managed to disentangle himself from Renji and ran off.  
Dammit Renji, he thought to himself why did you do that, it's ruined my rep. Another déjà vu feeling - these things seem rather common, can't we memory replace everyone in the school? Now his thoughts were trying to take over and he was talking to himself. Perhaps he needed to see a therapist or something.  
He'd found his way back up to the roof again and he was the only one up there. That was good as he just needed some time alone.

Renji appeared sometime later, he didn't say anything he just hugged Ichigo tightly. After five minutes of just hugging he finally spoke. His voice was soft and apologetic.  
"I'm sorry, I just thought it'd make it better if people knew about us, so you didn't feel that you needed to hide things. I'm sorry if I made you embarrassed and angry, I guess I didn't think things through."

Ichigo pulled away from him, "Renji go away" he growled.  
"Ichigo..."  
"I mean it Renji, GO AWAY!"

They stood there in silence looking at each other, until Renji turned to leave.  
"I've apologised, if you need me - you know where I am."  
And with that he was gone.

He didn't want to see her, but as is the norm in situations like this she turns up.  
"Rukia you can go away too."  
"But I think it's cute the two of you."  
"Rukia I'm not in the mood for your jokes."  
"It's not a joke, I think its great that you're so open with it. Most people would hide away and pretend that it's not happening"  
"..."  
"Anyways, I can see you're busy"  
So she left him to it.

Ichigo wasalone again on the roof, and still he felt like a fool. He really needed to control his temper, because he knew if he didn't, then he would lose everything.

TBC

--------------

woohoo 2 chapters in two days - so much for a mindblock! Lets hope my muse has got herself back into gear and is ready to write more!


	4. Arguement

part 4 

Rukia studied the situation from afar. Things were on a knife-edge. The situation could go either way. Both men had volatile personalities and the slightest thing could set them off. Ichigo got angry and angry and then went moody, Renji on the other hand got angry, then got mischievous and if anything happened during his mischievous phase got remorseful. Rukia noticed that the more these two were together the more frequent the volatile situations occurred.

At the moment, however, there were no volatile situations as Ichigo was doing his level best to ignore Renji. It had been 3 days since the 'snogging in the schoolyard' incident, and it seemed that Ichigo still hadn't forgiven Renji for it and it was making everyday like a chore. Renji got into class late, and sat pining at his desk looking at Ichigo, who sat and ignored him. Ichigo then left class dead on the bell so he could avoid Renji. At lunchtimes Ichigo would disappear and not reappear until first afternoon lesson and at hometime he would ignore Renji and walk home quickly.

She looked across at Renji sat on the wall.  
"Renji, talk to him.  
"Why should I? He's ignoring me."  
"Oh, so thats gonna make things better is it? Renji, you're as bad as he is."  
She walked off, leaving a shocked Renji staring after her.  
"I'm not and I'm gonna prove it," he said to himself.

Rukia had gone to find Ichigo, part 1 of her plan to get the two of them talking had been put into motion, but the 2nd part was going to be difficult - it involved Ichigo. She'd heard whispers about where he spent his lunchbreaks and thought she'd check them out, and sure enough he was there in a classroom sat eating his lunch, but what was his mood like?

He jumped up out of his seat when she entered, "What are you doing here?" he snapped at her. She shut the door behind her, but not fully, "I'm allowed to be here, its a school, I learn here." she picked up a book and started reading "I wandered lonely as a cloud... Are clouds ever lonely? surely there are other clouds in the sky, so they can't be that lonely..." She was interupted again, "Rukia, what are you doing here?",  
"I told you I'm learning",  
"No i mean, here; now; this instance; in this room."  
"Oh... well I was just passing and you looked lonely - are you missing Renji cos he's missing you? - and thought I'd come in and say hi."  
"Rukia go away, I am not lonely..." She smiled, waved and left, leaving the door open,  
"...what did you say about Renji...?" but it was too late, she had gone and Ichigo was left talking to an empty room. He had heard Renji's name mentioned, but apart from that wasn't taking much notice. Dammit, why didn't he listen - there could've been important things in that conversation.

He knew he should talk to Renji, but would he listen? Ichigo suddenly realised how much alike the two of them were and he was sure that if he could be calm and listen then Renji also could. He needed to talk to Renji now. He got to the classroom side of the door just as Renji got to the corridor side of it.

"Renji! I was just coming to find you"  
Renji looked a bit startled, but not as much as after he'd followed Rukia in an attempt to prove it to her, and heard her talking in a classroom with Ichigo and decided to hang around in the corridor to see what happened. After she'd left the room, she whispered in his ear "good luck - he's all yours", then she left them to it. Renji walked into the classroom and closed the door.

"Renji I'm sorry, I acted like an idiot."  
"I'm sorry too, I should'nt've kissed you infront of everybody."  
"I just got so angry with you for doing that, i get embarrased enough over the fact that i'm in love with another man, i just don't want everyone else to see the reason."  
"In love?"  
"Yeah now i've said it. I've been meaning to tell you this for ages."  
Renji, held him close and kissed him on the cheek.  
"So what happens now Ichigo? What do you want?"  
"I'm fine with this - just lets keep the 'touchy-feely' at school to a minimum ok."  
"So none of this?" Renji grabbed Ichigo's crotch and squeezed gently.  
"Renji no! Not yet and not in school. Definatley not in school."  
"So what about the kissing and hugging?" Renji kissed Ichigo's cheek again.  
"Again, I would prefer as little as possible, 'cos it makes me embarrased."  
"What about in situations like this - in an empty classroom? What am I allowed to do to you?" Renji grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
"Can I rip your clothes off and fuck ya?"  
Ichigo looked horrified.  
"Ok, thats a no then, perhaps we're a bit early in the relationship for that."  
"As long as no-one else is around then the kissing and hugging is ok, but only that Renji and nothing else."  
"Awww.. spoilsport!"

The mood was ruined as the bell went for start of afternoon class. Ichigo straightened his attire, and with a jubilant Renji they went to afternoon class. Rukia noticed the change in mood instantly, there was more interaction between the two of them, helping each other with problems. Her plan had worked she was glad it had - she was getting fed up of the two of them bickering. And when school had finished she was to witness another surprise from Renji.

"Hey Ichigo.. there's no school tomorrow so how about going on a date with me?"  
"A date?"  
"Yeah, it'll be fun."  
"Well... okay i guess..."  
"Great! I'll see ya later."

A date? What the hell had Ichigo signed himself up for now?

TBC


	5. Outing

Part 5 

DISCLAIMER: I 'borrowed' the fairground from a book called 'The Forbidden Game - part 3' by LJ Smith, it seems very similar to the one in that book altho a few things may be different as I haven't read that book for a while. See chapter 1 for main disclaimer.

* * *

"Can I come?"  
"No Rukia."  
"But it'll be fun - its a nice day for it."  
"I said no."  
"Awww... come on."  
"Its a date between me and Renji. Just the two of us - it isn't a threesome - you're not invited."  
"Don't you want a threesome?" she giggled.  
"I said NO Rukia."  
"You're no fun," she stuck her tongue out at him and closed the closet door..

It was true, it was a nice day for it. However, Ichigo was nervous. He had no idea where Renji was taking him, and he certainly didn't want Rukia there taking interest in the events either. But he shouldn't be nervous - he was with Renji. He knew Renji - the guy with the flame red hair, the tattoos, and the wonderful 6-pack. Yeah Renji, the guy who wanted to strip him naked and fuck him... hmmmm... perhaps he should be nervous afterall.

He heard a noise outside and instinctively looked out of the window, Renji was walking down the street. He went out to meet him.

"Hey" Renji smiled and made to hug him.  
Ichigo backed away, "not infront of the house, my family think i'm strange enough as it is without anything like this."  
"Okay, but that's a kiss you owe me later."  
They walked down the street.  
"So, you were in a rush to meet me, I hadn't even got to your door."  
"Yeah, Rukia wanted to come with us, but i wanted to get out before she noticed I'd gone."  
"You weren't quick enough - she's following us."  
Ichigo made to look round but Renji grabbed him arm "Don't get annoyed with her - she never has any fun in her life."  
"Well I don't want to be the object of her fun today."  
"You won't," Renji grinned evilly, "You'll be the object of MY FUN today." He pulled Ichigo into an alleyway, pushed him against the wall and started snogging him. A shiver ran down Ichigo's back, this was something he'd longed for for ages, but was too scared before to do anything about it. It seemed like a dream, but one that he didn't want to end. However, he soon came back to reality when he realised he was outside; in the street; in broad daylight; being kissed by a man - what would happen if someone he knew walked past?  
"Hi guys" Rukia giggled and walked past.  
Could she read his mind? but she didn't count - she knew about them already.  
"Renji", he said between kisses "Can we do this somewhere more private?"  
"Well I would've come to your room, but you were eager to leave 'cos of Rukia."  
"Yeah, but she's stood behind you now."  
"Oh. Hi Rukia."  
"Hi Renji, having fun?"  
"We were. Bye Rukia."  
"You want rid of me so soon?"  
"YEAH!" Renji and Ichigo chorused.  
"Ok - I'm going. Where were you guys going anyways?" she smiled "I'll be following you whatever you tell me."

"Looks like we're stuck with her", Ichigo whispered to Renji.  
"Don't worry," he said, "I have a wonderful idea."

"Ok then, this way" Renji took Ichigo's hand and led him through the alleyways for what seemed like ages, with Rukia trailing behind them.  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
"There" Renji stopped and pointed.  
A huge fairground was in the field infront of them,  
"Its big - must've taken them ages to put up."  
"It arrived yesterday, they were setting up last night, I had a wander round, something about it felt strange" Renji said  
"I want a go on that" Rukia pointed to the rollercoaster. It was a huge wooden one that seemed to dominate the park and from the construction of it made it look 'rickerty'.  
"Ok, we'll take it in turns chosing the ride order. Rukia first, I'm second, Ichigo last"  
Renji went and payed the entrance fee for the fairground and received 'ride tokens' for all the rides. They waited in line for the rollercoaster, to say it was early morning, the place seemed quite busy. They finally got to the front of the queue and Rukia stepped to one side.  
"You first" she said  
"No rukia you first."  
"Huh?"  
"We're gonna sit behind you."  
"Why?"  
"How's Ichigo gonna feel, if we're making out and you're staring at us all the time. Don't worry we'll be right here."  
She watched them climb into the car behind her, so she sat down and fastened herself in. The harnesses weren't like modern rollercoasters, these ones looked like car seatbelts. The ride was about to set off when Renji undid the belts, grabbed Ichigo's hand and they jumped out of the car. Rukia still had no idea and thought they were in there with her.  
"That was a sneaky thing to do" Ichigo whispered as they made their way out of the exit.  
"It will at least give us some time alone, no doubt she'll find us when she gets off. This way."  
Renji led Ichigo down a little path to a water ride.  
"Love boats? Isn't that a bit obvious?" Ichigo looked at the swan boats that were lined up near the edge of the lake "and she'll see us, if they only go round the lake."  
"No they go through a tunnel and the ride takes about 10 minutes." Renji kissed Ichigo "10 mins of time with you alone, I could wish for nothing more, so lets not waste it!"

* * *

This is just a 'stop gap' to keep my readers interested.

More to come when I get ideas


	6. Interlude

Bleach part 6 - The Interlude - I tried to write something - but the lads noticed me and had to butt in.

* * *

"Hey... what you doing there?"  
Ichigo looked confused "Who me? You wanted me to be here, remember."  
"No not you Ichigo. Her!"  
Renji pointed at me, Ichigo followed his finger and stared at me.  
"Oh, erm...I've been here all the time" Why do I get myself into these predicaments?  
"No, I would've noticed a girl sat on the side of the boat before - are you a voyeur?" Renji quizzed me  
"A voyeur? Whats one of those?" Ichigo asked  
"Someone who watches people make out for their own perverted pleasures," Renji explained.  
"Oh."  
"No, I'm not a voyeur, I'm a writer. Look pen and paper." I waved the items infront of him to prove a point.  
"Are you a journalist?" Ichigo asked me.  
"Hey Ichigo, we're gonna be in the newspaper!"  
"OMG, did you write about me fighting Hollows? You HAVE to edit that out, I can't have my family seeing that! My dad'll think I'm crazy." Ichigo looked worried.  
"I don't see what the big deal is regarding your father I mean he was a ... OW! Renji that hurt. You've got a bony elbow don't stick it in my ribs like that."  
"Sorry, my arm slipped. The edge of the boat is wet, you should be careful sat there." He scowled at me.  
"Don't threaten me Renji, or I'll write you out of this story."

_Ichigo looked on in horror to see Renji fall out of the boat..._

Two wet hands appeared from out of the water and Renji pulled himself back into the swanboat.  
"Hey that wasn't fair." He dripped on Ichigo, who tried to push him away.  
"You didn't believe me, I'm the storymaster, I'm here to catalogue your story and make it available for people who want to read it."  
Renji shook his head. "People REALLY read about us?"  
"Yeah, look here it is so far" I showed him the site on my PDA.  
"Ichigo, look. People actually read about us." Ichigo scrolled through the chapters  
"Ooooh. I didn't realise you were following us for so long. Does Rukia know about this?"  
"No she doesn't. And no you can't tell her either. Its bad enough you quizzing me about this and wasting a chapter. Now hurry up and do something cos the fans are begging me for more about you."  
"We were doing something, we were making out." Renji grabbed Ichigo to continue  
"I can't just write that for an entire chapter."  
"Why not?" Renji said, getting slightly annoyed with me "Look watch, we can do this for as long as it takes."  
This wasn't going to be easy. "I can throw you back in the water again Renji, if you guys don't do something else. Something more interesting."  
"You wouldn't dare"  
"Try me."  
"Okay, okay. We'll start again afresh the next chapter. How about that? Satisfied?" Renji was determined to have his way.  
"Well... ok I guess, you sorta ruined this chapter by making ME involved in it." I turned over another page and started writing.  
"You shouldn't've been so bloody obvious then. We wouldn't've noticed you if you'd've been somewhere else"  
"Renji stop with all the apostrophes, you trying to set a record on how many I have to write in a quote?"  
He stuck his tongue out at me. "Now disappear storymistress - we're busy."

I took it as my cue to vanish and hopefully they get on with it next chapter.


	7. Decision

Ok everyone - here is the next chapter. Don't kill me ppl, please.

* * *

The boat rocked in the water as if something heavy had landed on it.  
"Oh for fucks sake not agai..." Renji angrily turned round, his hand still down the front of Ichigo's pants.  
The figure of Rukia dressed in her black shinigami robes was perched on top of the swans head.  
"Oh erm, not you... did you see?" Renji looked around frantically.  
"A plus... running across the water - yes I did, and according to my figures, a hollow should be appearing in the next few minutes"  
"Well you're a big girl now Rukia, I'm sure you can handle one little Hollow. And why does everyone insist on ruining my pleasure... er leisure time?" Renji was a bit angry. Rukia giggled "I think you were right the first time Renji - and is your hand still cold?"  
Ichigo tried to pull his jacket over Renji's hand "Yeah it is actually, so you get going Rukia and let me warm my hands again." He tried to hurry her along.  
"Well... if I need you - I'll give you a call." She grinned and darted off to the other side of the lake.  
"I thought you said she wouldn't find us in here"  
"Sorry Ichigo, I thought she wouldn't, I didn't realise work was going to take over"  
His last words were lost as a large Hollow burst upwards smashing the boat in two and throwing its occupants into the water

"Oh fuck not again - I hate this water" Renji complained.

"I smell something yummy" The Hollow grinned crazily, staring around the water looking for its prey.

Ichigo had climbed onto the bank and transformed. "Renji where are you?" he called, but didn't get any answer, Renji would just have to catch up. And where the hell had Rukia got to now, she was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, Ichigo didn't have time to be worrying about anyone else. He had work to do. The Hollow should have been an easy kill, but it was made difficult by wondering where Renji was. Ichigo didn't like worrying about anyone else, it made him lose concentration, and because of this the Hollow batted him off his feet. If being in love made him like this - he didn't want to know. Still struggling to concentrate, he dispatched the Hollow although it took him alot longer than usual. Now it was time to find Renji he needed to talk to him.

Renji was sat on the bank, dripping wet, next to Ichigo's body. Ichigo knew there had to be a confrontation, and now seemed like the best time."Where the hell were you? I was worried"  
"Ichi.. I was just here, took me a while to get out that Hollow made me lose my bearings I swam to the wrong end of the pool"  
"Renji... I can't do this." Ichigo turned away from him, he didn't want the other man seeing the sorrow in his eyes.  
"Do what?"  
"I can't be with you anymore." Ichigo was desperately fighting to hold back the tears.  
"Ichigo.. no don't go - I love you" Renji called after him, as Ichigo walked away. Ichigo turned round. "Its not working, I can't love you and fight too. Back then, in the fight, I lost concentration, because of you, I was worried about you. I could have ended up dead."  
"Don't blame me for this please," Renji caught up with him. "We can make it work. Stay with me please..."  
"Renji... I'm sorry."

The place was silent, Renji was left alone. So quickly had the pain arrived after the pleasure.  
So quickly had all his dreams turned to nightmares.

Renji just sat on the bank and cried, his tears dripping into the water, this was not what he wanted from life.

* * *

The end... perhaps? well we'll see. 


	8. and a new player enters the field

Well here is the next chapter in the story - it gets more interesting from here, and I need to write more. oh well - enjoy hugz

* * *

Ichigo stormed home still in his shinigami robes, his lifeless body slung over his shoulder. He knew it wouldn't work out. His deathgod alter ego played a big part in his life. Although he loved Renji, he was torn apart knowing what to do.

"Ichigo..." His father's voice boomed out as he walked up to the house. Ichigo did a double take, and stared at his father, "You can see me?" he gawped at him. "huh?"  
"Those robes really suit you, son. I was just looking for a chance to tell you that."  
Ichigo still stood there open mouthed, until finally his brain kicked in. "You knew? When? How? Why didn't you say something before?"  
"I was once a Shinigami too - its nice to see you following in my footsteps. I was waiting for the right time to say something."  
"Thanks Dad, but nows NOT a good time" He stomped into the house. upstairs he put his body to bed, and decided he was going out for the night.

* * *

Renji sat in the cavern for what seemed like ages. He didn't want to move, he hadn't the strength to do anything. He didn't even notice Rukia standing next to him. "Renji, get up - you're being pathetic!"  
He still didn't move.  
"C'mon Renji, we need to take you home - no not to the shop - back to Soul Society. Geez the Captain is gonna have a field day to see you like this over Isshin's son, no less"  
Renji still stared at the floor "but you tried to get us together too"  
"Well, Yeah. But I didn't realise you'd both be so... CHILDISH about it!"  
"Why Soul Society?"  
"Because we need to get you stronger - like you used to be - without distractions, and then you can confront him and tell him once and for all what a stubborn fool he is." Although Rukia knew that this applied to both of them - but telling Renji that he was a stubborn fool was not going to help.  
"But he told me he doesn't want me"  
Rukia sighed "So that's it? You're just gonna give up? See that's why you're so Pathetic. I want the old Renji back. The one that didn't give a fuck about silly little things like this. The one that could handle himself in any situation. And the one that was so good in telling me what to do!"

* * *

Ichigo went to visit Kisuke "I need a portal opening - take me to Soul Society."  
"Are you sure you REALLY want to do this?"  
"Don't piss me off- i'm not in the mood to have any type of conversation with you."  
"Fair enough Ichigo, we'll get you a portal open."  
Ichigo looked round "Is Renji still staying here?"  
"yes... why?"  
"No reason."  
"I've been hearing things about you and him, Ichigo. Are they true?" Kisuke enquired."Well good for you Ichigo, its nice to see Renji having something to occupy his mind rather than food."  
"I said less talk - where's that portal?"  
"Hmmmm... it sounds like there's some juicy gossip there. Sounds very interesting."  
Ichigo drew his sword, "Do you really want me to repeat myself again?"  
"Well, now you put it that way... The portal is open in the basement."  
"It would've been so much easier in the first place if you'd've just told me that earlier."  
Ichigo left the room, and went into the basement, through the portal.

Soul Society was deathly silent when he arrived. Ichigo thought he had an idea of who he wanted to see when he arrived. However, he didn't expect to literaly bump into Gin. This was not the person he wanted to see. Gin just stood there and looked at him.

"What?" Ichigo was annoyed. "Stop staring at me."  
"I like looking at you. Lets take a walk, I'll give you a tour of Soul Society - this time without being chased. Unless you like being chased, and then I will happily oblige." He smiled at Ichigo, who suddently realised that Gin was coming onto him. "No, erm thats ok, I'm here for a reason."  
"Really? which one?"  
"Kenpachi challenged me to another duel last time I was here. I'm just in the right mood to accept that challenge today."  
"Hmmmm... are you SURE you want to fight him. I can find a better use of your time here.."  
Ichigo stepped away from him. "No its fine, my mind is set."  
"Very well, I'll walk with you - I wouldn't mind a chat with him myself. I'll convince him not to kill you just yet."  
"He's not going to kill me anyway. I just need to let off some steam."  
"You can fight me - I'll help you relax." Gin stepped back and drew his blade "Lets fight, right here, right now."  
Ichigo looked uneasy "Gin, I don't want to fight you."  
"What do you want to do to me then?"  
"Nothing!"  
"If you're worried that I'll hold back in the fight, I can say I won't - I always play to win." Gin looked at the sky, "and it might take a while finding Kenpachi as he went for a walk with Yachiru - they could be gone a while. So you'll have to pick someone else."  
Ichigo stopped and leant against a wall his arms folded infront of him "Fine, I'll wait then." Gin sheathed his blade. He walked upto Ichigo and kissed his cheek. "Bye bye Ichigo see you later", then he left. Ichigo just stared after him. It was so much to comprehend. Now he had 2 shinigamis that wanted him - and he just wanted to be left alone. The day passed slowly and Ichigo had his wish. He saw no-one. His temper had calmed down, and he was getting very tired now and needed rest. He slid down the wall into a seated position, and waited for a bit, slowly he fell asleep.

Gin was watching him from afar, and went to fix some lodgings up for Ichigo in his own quarters. Once done, he went to collect the snoozy form of Ichigo. Back in Gin's private quarters, he laid ichigo on the bed area and removed the boy's clothes, the thin lithe body was tempting, so much so that Gin removed his own clothes and joined the sleeper. Gin knew whatever would happen that night, he could feign innocence.

Ichigo awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, he then realised he was naked in the bed, but there was no one else to ask. The building didn't have that 'lived in' effect, so maybe it was a spare and didn't get used much. Ichigo got up and dressed and tried the door, but it was locked fast from the outside. Dammit... who could have done it? ... GIN! He recalled the previous day, Gin must've followed him and locked him in when he slept. Ichigo checked the room for other exits but none were forthcoming. The only thing to do was wait until his captor returned...

* * *

"Gin... you're looking very pleased with yourself - any reason?"  
"Ah, Byakuya - yes I've found myself a new plaything - he's locked in my room come see."  
Byakuya followed... "But thats..."  
"No, you can't share him, he's all mine!"  
"Where did you find him?" Byakuya said questioningly  
"He just wandered into Soul Society by himself. I think he was looking for some action to take his mind off someone or something. Rumour has it that it was your Lieutenant that he was trying to take his mind off."  
Byakuya scowled at him "Where did you hear that?"  
"Well its amazing what you hear nowadays if you keep you ear to the ground." Gin's eyes twinkled. "Byebye Byakuya - my plaything and I have things to do."  
Gin walked off leaving Byakuya staring after him. He had heard the same thing, and if it were true then there could be some sparks flying when Renji returned to Soul Society.

* * *

Rukia and Renji crept in late at night as to not disturb anyone, especially the Captain, but he was stood waiting for them."Abarai, I've been hearing things about you, and I have some news which will displease you more."  
Rukia was stood a way off, but still heard what the Captain told Renji. She could feel the pain in Renji's words as he struggled to comprehend exactly what was said.  
"Rukia"  
"Yes Sir "  
"Take Abarai to his quarters, he needs significant rest and relaxation."  
"Yes Sir" Rukia almost carried Renji to his room, the shock on his face was absolute. "Renji, Ichigo wouldn't have willingley gone to Gin. We know he's confused, but he just wouldn't."  
"Rukia, how do you know? He might've done."  
"No, the Captain said Gin 'found him wandering in Soul Society' and he's 'locked in Gin's room'. If he went willingly, he wouldn't have to be locked in there."  
"I guess your right."  
"Now you need rest, don't you worry about Ichigo, I'm going to keep an eye on him and the Captain will keep his eyes on Gin."  
"He's disappointed in me," Renji looked away from Rukia, trying to hide his tears. "I could tell by the tone of his voice."  
"Well get better and prove your self to him again, prove your not a disappointment." She was trying to build his spirits up, but Renji was at an all-time low and nothing was helping. 


	9. The end almost

"I haven't had a good plaything in ages, they usually fall apart too easily" Gin said  
"Fall apart?" Ichigo looked at him in horror  
"yes they break before I've had any fun"  
"Where's my zanpakto?" Ichigo had had enough and wanted out  
"You think I'm so stupid that I'll let you and your blade in the same room? I bet your boyfriend's on his way here to rescue you as we speak."   
Ichi scowled "I don't need his help - I can manage by myself"  
" So I see - thats why your tied up and I'm torturing you" Gin smiled  
"let me out of here!" Ichigo tried to struggle out of his chains  
"No I think I'll keep you here a bit longer - I enjoy your company" Gin wandered around the room, not perturbed at all by Ichigo's wanting out.  
"If you think I need a sword to get past you, you are sorely mistaken" Ichigo was getting mad now.  
"Fine, try it, if you think you have a chance. I'd like you to think you had a chance - but you don't - EVER. This is my game - My Rules and you will never beat me. And as we are talking about it I'll explain these rules to you. Give a right answer and you will be rewarded, however a wrong one and you will be punished. Now submit yourself to me." Gin was really enjoying this.  
"NEVER" said Ichigo loudly.  
"Wrong answer" Gin picked up a red hot poker from the fire in the corner of the room and ripped off the slevve of Ichi outfit. Ichi howled in pain as the burning heat seared his flesh. "Now thats the kind of wrong answer we really want to avoid. Shall we repeat the question?"  
"Its still no" Ichigo repeated. Gin shook his head.  
"Ichigo, you're not very good at this game. Looks like you'll be dead before we've even started."  
Ichigo struggled to get out of his chains but they were strong and he was going nowhere.  
"Now which shall we try next? We can't have the same puichsment everytime you get an answer wrong - otherwise its no fun and I really want to enjoy your pain." Gin grinned at his captured victim and looked at the equipment laid out on the floor. He picked up a pitched knotte rope and stripping Ichigo to the waist proceeded to whip his back. The pitch infecting the open wounds forming a blood and pus filled blister. Ichigo screamed in pain, his shouts echoing throughout the area. 

Renji sat up in bed "Ichigo! - I recognise that voice anywhere." A shiver went down his spine. He made to move, but Rukia appeared next to him. "No! You're not well enough, you still haven't regained your strength. What good will you be to him in this condition?"  
"But Rukia, haven't you heard his screams? He needs me." It was true, it did sound like Ichigo needed help.  
"Look, you stay there Renji and get some rest, I'll go and check things out." She left him and ran across the rooftops in the direction of the screams of pain. She peered in through the small windows underneath the eaves, but couldn't see anything. Then she became aware of someone looking into the window over her shoulder. She side-stepped quickly and turned to face him.  
"Looking for someone?" Gin asked her  
"Not really, just interested in the screams that were echoing around." she said nonchantley.  
"Yes, I was interested in the screams too, thats why I came out to look for them." Gin was taunting her by feigning innocence.  
"How's Renji?" he asked her. "I'd like a chat with him when he feels upto it for picking such a poor weak taste in men. I could really teach him a thing or two"  
"What have you done with Ichigo?" Rukia said  
"Me? What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" Gin looked shocked by the accusation.  
"The Captain says you were holding him as your plaything - we all heard the screams." Rukia was getting annoyed  
"Do you really wish to challenge ME, Rukia?" Gin grinned at her  
"If its the only way I'm going to get information from you, then I'll do it!" She made to advance but was pushed to one side by Byakuya "Brother?" she looked shocked at the intervention.  
"Well Byakuya, I didn't think you'd bother over one little ryoka" Gin smiled at him  
"I wouldn't usually, but this one is worth something to Abarai and I don't want to see him in pain"  
"Hmmm, isn't Renji the popular one today"  
What Gin didn't know was that Byakuya was a diversionary tactic whilst Renji and Rukia went into rescue Ichigo.

Gin certainly gave Byakuya a good fight, and although Byakuya prevailed he was bloodied up in the process. he got up from his knelt position, and approached Rukia who was stood near Renji and Ichigo. "There - it is done. Rukia, now its time to fulfil your part of the bargain." He put his hand on her shoulder as he walked passed her. She turned to follow him, but Renji grabbed her arm "What bargain?" She shrugged out of his grasp "Its ok Renji I'll be fine - I have to honour this it was part of the agreement I made to the Captain, in exchange for him tackling Gin. Just do one thing for me"  
"Ok, what?"  
"NEVER, break up"  
"There's not a chance of that, now I've caught him again, I'm never letting go"  
"Good, cos I don't want all my sacrifices I made to goto waste"  
"Sacrifices?" but Renji was talking to himself and Rukia had left, not even the semi-concious form of Ichigo said anything.

On their way back, Renji heard whispers 'Have you heard? Byakuya is getting married again'  
'Really? to who'  
'The sister of his dead wife'  
'Well that makes things interesting'  
Renji almost dropped Ichigo to find out further information "Hey, when's this happening?" Renji demanded  
"Sometime this week we think - haven't heard an exact date"  
"AND WHERE?"  
"We don't know - its a secret location"  
So this is what Rukia meant about 'her part of the bargain' and 'sacrifices' well it would definatley mean that Byakuya would take more notice of her.

After he had put a weary Ichigo to bed he walked out looking for Rukia, he found her hours later with Byakuya.  
"Rukia, you can't" he begged to her  
"It's too late, what's done is done" said Byakuya "Rukia, come" she looked up at him "yes sir"  
"Renji, its for the best. It was the only way. Gin was going to torture Ichigo to death, neither of us are strong enough to take on Gin and I didn't want to see you unhappy, so I spoke to the Captain and asked him if he would help. He said he only would on condition that you would be evicted from the squad"  
"WHAT????" Renji was shocked  
"Yes I didn't think that was a good solution, so I asked if there were any alternatives, and becoming his wife was the only other one avaailbe. To fill my dead sisters shoes - to be with him forever. To this I agreed"  
"But... are you married yet?"  
"not yet, renji it will be soon though. But Renji don't complain about it - just as I said before. Never break up. Stay with him forever. Oh and Renji... another thing"  
"Yes"  
"Don't try to kill Byakuya again - I don't want to lose either of you." She hugged him and followed Byakuya, who was stood waiting for her at the end of the alley.

Renji walked back to his rooms in shock Ichigo was awake.  
Renji hugged him "You're safe now"  
"Renji I'm sorry"  
"You fool"  
"I know "  
"Don't you make me worry like that again"  
"I won't I promise"  
"Next time you try and dump me I'm gonna beat you into submission"  
"I might like it "  
"I'll give you to Gin for a night"  
Ichigo didn't know that Gin was dead  
"Ok you win - its forever"

* * *

No its not yet the end - but almost - two more chapters to go. It gets better

Reviews please


	10. but why?

Bleach - what do u want from life - the end bit - i think

Thanks in this chapter for ideas from pictures by Yukian (Bleach - Stray Dog) and (Bleach - Just a little more) and Sanctioned (Ultimate Fanservice-Byakuya)

* * *

"Renji, do you want to know why Gin did this" Byukuya was sat at his desk with his reports   
"Why?"  
"Because he wanted you for himself, so he thought he'd remove the things you most desired. That's also why he fought me." Byakuya turned away from Renji and continued with his reports.   
"Captain! What did you say?" Renji got up and strode toward the table Byakuya was working at, he roughly grabbed Byakuya to his feet and pushed him back across the table scattering his paperwork everywhere.   
"What about Ichigo?" Byakuya asked with a knowing smile on his lips  
"He can wait" Renji said unfastening Bya's robes, "first I want you - like I've always wanted you but never thought you were interested. But that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you. I heard about your bargain with Rukia and... She's your sister, you can't do that"   
"Only a sister by marriage, not my blood relative. If she was, then it would be a different situation" "But why Rukia?"  
"It seemed like the second best option, as I couldn't have you."  
"Is this the reason you wanted me to leave the squad?"  
Byakuya reached up and pulled the band from Renji's hair, leaving it to fall and ran his fingers through it. He sighed, "I didn't want to be unhappy and alone and seeing you so happy with that ryoka. The pain of losing someone so dear to the heart, I can almost feel Toushiro's pain." He put his hand over his face, as if to hide tears.  
"Huh? what it got to do with him?" Renji was confused.  
"You mean to say you didn't know?"  
Renji shook his head, he had just ascended to a whole new level of confusion.  
"Him and Gin had a bit of a thing for each other."  
"What???? Cpt Hitsugaya is only a kid and Gin was doing what to him."  
"A kid you say? I take it you haven't seen the pictures then..."  
Again Renji shook his head.  
Byakuya reached down to the desk drawer, opened it and removed a well-read magazine, 'Shinigami of the Month - SEX SPECIAL' read the title. He passed it over to Renji, "Page 12 onwards I seem to recall"  
Renji say down in the chair, and looked though the magazine his mouth was wide in shock, as he turned the magazine round to view the pictures better.  
"OMG he really put that there? So big. I can feel his pain just from looking at him." He looked up at Byakuya "No offence Captain, but he's bigger than you." Renji grinned  
Byakuya smiled at him, "Well Toushiro is quite an item after that issue. Many Captains wouldn't mind him."  
"You included in that many, Captain?" Renji asked slyly.  
"Well put it this way, if he asked, I wouldn't say no, but I don't think he'll be interested now."  
"Why not? This would be a way to get out of your 'situation' with Rukia." Renji was trying to help.  
"I know, but have you forgotten, Renji, I killed Gin in that battle. He was Toushiro's lover. He won't forgive me in a hurry. I did it for you"  
"But Captain, you deserve to be happy too, so perhaps you should ask him how he feels." Renji got up and put the open magazine back on the table and started to get dressed.  
Puzzled, Byakuya asked him "Renji? I though you wanted me."  
"Well I did, but I suddenly realised how much Ichigo means to me, and how much Cpt Hitsugaya means to you and we'd both have others on our minds rather than each other and it wouldn't be enjoyable. And you really should talk to him."  
"Perhaps I will sometime." Byakuya replied quietly.  
"No Cpt, not sometime, now time." Renji summoned a hell butterfly and requested that Cpt Hitsugaya attend Cpt Kuchiki's office immediately. Byakuya got up from the table, loosely drew his robes around him and sat down again on the chair, studying the magazine again, with a slight smile on his face.  
Renji had gone and sat at one of the other tables in the room and started working.  
Hitsugaya turned up quickly.  
"Byakuya, I got your message, and came as quick as I could."  
Byakuya looked up at him, then across to Renji, "Renji - leave us."  
Renji got up from his seat, nodded at the captains and left the room. He wanted all those around him to be happy, and now he'd done that, he needed to see Ichigo.

Toushiro leant across the table, "So what did you need to see me about so urgently?"   
Byakuya put the magazine face down on the table, and leaned back in his chair, "its a bit of an awkward matter, I'm afraid."  
"Tell me, I'm intruiged."  
"Very well," Byakuya took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry about Gin. Things were getting out of hand really quickly and for the sake of my Lt, I needed to step in and stop it. I know how much he meant to you."  
Toushiro, moved to the side of the table and sat on it. The colour had drained from his face and he looked as white as his hair. "I didn't realise it was going to be this awkward, I hadn't really prepared for this conversation, sorry." He looked so small and weak in the light of the afternoon. He sat in silence for a while to gather his thoughts. "I'd tried to diffuse the situation, I talked to Gin about it, but he wouldn't listen, he was determined to..." his voice went quiet "...kill the boy."  
"Kill him? I didn't realise that that was his ultimate goal, I thought it was only of torture that he had his mind set on."  
"No, I've known for quite a while that Gin wanted Renji. And when he found out that he couldn't have him as Renji had found someone else, he got very determined that he WAS going to get Renji and nothing would stand in his way. I tried to reason with him, but he didn't listen to me, that was our only major disagreement." Toushiro, tightly grabbed the lip of the table and stared out of the side windows, not even hiding the water in his eyes as he relived the memories.  
Byakuya stood up and walked infront of him, "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you..." his robes hanging loose and open, he took Toushiro's hand and led him off the table and hugged him tightly.  
"Bya, I didn't know you liked me." He was almost speechless.  
"Well after your magazine debut - alot of Captains wanted you." He passed the magazine over.  
"OMG, I remember this, I didn't think anyone was interested in it, nobody mentioned it to me." Toushiro flicked through the pages  
"But alot of people mentioned it behind closed doors when you were not around, you caused quite a stir, and I can say truthfully, that I'm very interested, and would like to take that place of Gin, unless of course you have found someone else?" He looked deeply into Toushiro's eyes, who returned his gaze.  
"No there's no-one else, I thought it was too soon to look. I've always had a thing for Captains." The ice twinkled in his eyes, and he ran his fingertips over Bya's 6-pack. "I think it could work out well." his icy dragons entwining them both.

* * *

I actually wrote this bit before chapter 9, so I had to think of that chapter a bit more to fit it in. Hope you like it. This is not quite the end - there is another bit a finale to add - although I guess I could've added it as a new story - but it sorta links into this one. So it will be an end chapter. 


	11. Shinigami of the Month photoshoot

Bleach - what do you want from life - the photo shoot 

this comes after the 'but why? bit' and this SHOULD be the actual end

* * *

Bya and 'shiro were in a 69 position, and the camera was flashing away. Byakuya between licking and sucking "you're so big 'shiro, no wonder Gin looked like he was screaming in those pictures."  
"He was, there was a bit of tearing going on there. Mind you Bya, you could give me a run for my money on size. I've never had anyone so big before. Gin was so small by comparison; and its a bit of a task getting my mouth around you."  
"Don't worry, I'll squeeze me in somehow, and I'll make you scream." Bya smiled at him.  
"Yes, but first its my turn." Toushiro smiled, "and remember your performance here, its something you have to put some effort into. It is after all our first date."  
"Well its different for me too - I don't usually fuck on a first date or get photographed doing it either."  
"Have you had many first dates?" Toushiro asked him.  
"Not recently - I guess you haven't either - I heard Gin kept you pretty busy."  
"Yes he did, I hardly had any time to myself, before the 'incident'."  
"Did you ever get involved in his bondage fetish?"  
"Well I have been tied up, blindfolded and spanked a few times, so if you want to try it, Bya, I am well versed in it now."  
"We'll see how things progress and whether they need any photographs."  
"Y'know that's a very good idea - I think pictures like that would do well." Toushiro looked at the photographer who nodded in agreement. "Ok Bya, now or later?"

* * *

Rukia was walking round and happened to hear two squad members talking, she decided to hang around and listen to what they were saying."Have you seen the latest issue of 'Shinigami Monthly'?"  
"No, who's in it?"  
"Cpt Hitsugaya."  
"Again? That photo-whore, well he won't be with Gin anymore, so who's his new fuck-buddy?"  
His colleague showed him the magazine.  
"NO! Is that who I think it is?" Grabs magazine for a better look. "Captain Kuchiki!"  
"Yes look at the size of him, he's definately going to get fanmail this month!"  
"Wow, he's so much of a size difference to Gin. Have you still go that issue?"  
"Who hasn't?" Pulls crumpled copy out of pocket.  
"Well me. It was out of stock when I wanted one."  
"You can't have mine, and I suggest you get an issue of this month's quickly. With pictures like this I think its gonna sell out quickly."

Rukia was now very intruiged and wanted to see what the pictures were about. She left her shadowed spot and walked towards them. "Can I have a look?" she enquired. They looked at her and slowly passed the magazine across. Looking at the pictures she smiled to herself as she realised that their bargain was now off. "Thanks" She passed the issue back and walked away. With all this love around, she needed to find herself a boyfriend - but who?

* * *

THE END (Again!) but this time it really is! Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Its been fun writing and I've just loved reading all your reviews. Ok the story might've ended but please post your reviews on it. Thanks all for your support, ideas and inspiriations.

Love n hugs

Lucia  
--x--


End file.
